Sensors implemented using rotary variable differential transformers are generally used when accurate determination of the angular position of a structure is required. For example, it is important to determine, and if necessary to correct, the angular position and/or orientation of the wheels of a landing gear of an aircraft (e.g., if, during landing, the wheels are not substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fuselage, the wheels may break or the aircraft may go off the runway). More than one angular position may be associated with measurements performed by an RVDT sensor, thus creating an ambiguity as to the correct angular position of the structure being monitored/measured.